On The Edge
by iris descent
Summary: AU: "Infiltrate the Grandum C. headquarters without being seen and steal back the file they've stolen from the Sierra H. organization. Capture Dr. Loisel while you're at it. Bring the team with you. Grab one of their weaponries and hand it to third-command Erza Scarlett for further examinations. We'll see if we could copy one of them and make hundreds." Fate was against them. RTGU!


**RTGU: Rating To Go Up!**

**warning: **Slight 'sex-related' terms in this chapter.

**randomblabber: **Pictorials. Argh. Stupid yearbooks.

**disclaimer: **Don't own Fairy Tail –if I did, I would have filled the whole season with NaLu crap. Yes.

**author notes: **I don't like to explain things. In my tests, I make sure to answer those last. That way, I would have come up with shit I would be able to write down on the stupid blanks. Pardon my dirty mouth lads, I'm speaking British today. (Not like brits swear too much, nooo...) Sooo, I hope you figure it out by yourselves. I'm guessing you lovely chaps are intelligent and brilliant enough! Tsup~!

* * *

The blonde female sat comfortably on the chair she was practically chained to; her hands behind her back, tied tightly with a rope. She and the chair were on the edge of their doom; if ever the blonde pushed her chair backward, she'd fall to a pit of bubbling acid. It would be a shame to have her death at such an early age, especially when the 'establishment' adored her far too much. Whistling innocently, the young female watched her captors move hastily from one station to another –mumbling curse words every now and then. The leader, a 40-year-old bald man with too much affairs, spat out commands to a group of young soldiers, who, stared at their leader with frustration and maliciousness whenever he wasn't looking. Sighing, Lucy Heartfilia crossed her leg over the right one, a plan in her head. The blonde's caramel orbs twinkled with amusement as one of the young soldiers –he had introduced himself, his name was Hunter- came walking towards her.

The length between them was closing in and as soon as Hunter was of distance, Lucy moaned sexily and gave a flirtatious pucker of her pink lips. "Hunter~" The blonde began, shivering slightly from the dampness the enemy's headquarters had to offer her. Pleading with her eyes, Lucy begged Hunter to come closer and kneel before her. The brown-haired attractive male did the exact thing he was pleaded to do. "A-ah, I need... oh!" Hunter watched her with the most perverted things in his head; his mysterious green orbs eyed her with interest as he licked his lower lip with much enthusiasm. "What do you need? Name it and I'll give it to you." He said huskily into her ear. The blonde didn't give out her name, though. That would be so unprofessional of her.

Lucy made her breathing uneven, her breasts (She was wearing tight clothing –a black tube dress that hugged her curves perfectly, fishnet stockings and black pumps) bobbing up and down in a way that made Hunter drool slightly. Had she mentioned how that tactic worked with the men every time? The blonde hadn't been wearing a bra at the time; her nipples probably sticking out of the thin piece of garment. Cold sweat trailed down her cleavage and long, white legs. "I... ah, - I need... you t-to take me somewhere... private~." The blonde female whispered into Hunter's ear, her voice drowned with pretend sexual pleasure. If the young soldier was using his head, Lucy separated both of her legs for added measure.

His eyes went to her pink laced panties. The female knew he was undressing her with his eyes. Why not add it to the fun? Lucy threw her head back, closed her eyes to play through the act and spoke to the air. "Poke me there..." She whimpered, the blonde's lower lip trembling with excitement. Hunter looked both ways and behind him, wishing the leader was busying himself with something and or someone else. His prayer was answered. "P-please, Hunter~." He did as he was told and he grinned smugly when she emitted a moan of ecstasy. All too suddenly, the leader yelled at the attractive brown-haired male. "Hunter, back to your stations!"

Said male sighed in disappointment as he stood up quickly. Before he left, Hunter grinned at the blonde female deviously and pinched her right nipple. Lucy growled at him and immediately kicked him on the shin. Her plan definitely backfired.

Biting her lip, she checked the wall clock on the far side of the room. _8:35_, the clock read. Nervousness made its way to the blonde's ego as she tried to think of a plan for escape _and_ complete her mission. She watched Hunter groan on the floor and a smile of triumph etched itself on her pretty face. _Infiltrate the Grandum C. headquarters without being seen and steal back the file they've stolen from the Serria H. organization. Capture Dr. Loisel while you're at it. Bring the team with you. Grab one of their prized weaponries and hand it to third-command Erza Scarlett for further examination. We'll see if we could copy one of them and make hundreds. _The blonde replayed the words said to her by Master earlier this morning. She went to his room with the utmost curiosity and went out with a vow. Lucy wasn't about to break her record of completed missions; no chance she was going to stain her name. Gajeel was gonna make fun of her and she didn't want that at all. The blonde hated her ego; it was a definite mistake of hers for not calling the team to join her in the mission.

The leader walked towards the blonde captive as Hunter glared at her and half-walked, half-limped back to his work station. Lucy uncrossed her leg, glared at the bald man and struggled through the rope that bound both of her wrists. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Lucy Heartfilia of the well-known Fairy Tail organization. What brings you here, hm? Definitely not to have affairs with either me or Hunter. Tell me, girl. Maybe I'll be kind enough not to throw you down that pit of acid. I'll torture you myself and you know what I _mean_." Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair as the leader leaned closer to her face –rather, chest. He raised a hand and trailed his finger from her cheek down to her cleavage. Lucy spat at the man's face, growling all the while. This man was dangerous and she didn't like to be treated as lowly as prostitutes because both of them knew she was of higher position than any one of her colleagues in the organization she worked for. Dr. Loisel closed his eyes and smirked deviously. He took out a handkerchief from one of his pockets and wiped his old, wrinkly face. Standing up to his full height, Dr. Loisel raised a hand and brought it to the side of the pretty blonde's face.

_SLAP!_

Stubborn and full of luck were the words that described the blonde beauty. Gajeel, Loke, Juvia, Levy and Erza nicknamed her Lady Luck after all those incidents where she had supposed to die, but surprised them by coming back alive with minor scars and injuries. She used _Lady Luck_ as her alias and whenever she completed a mission unseen, she'd leave a note with her alias's initials. For them, they found it stupid and worthless. What if she got caught? What if they knew who she was? A ton of what-ifs were thrown her way; but for her, it was her trademark. It made her famous. The blonde remembered her little self, telling her parents she'd be famous someday. Lucy hadn't meant it like this, but either way, it made her famous on both sides –good and evil.

Despite the ache on her cheek, Lucy smiled softly. She positioned herself for a fighting stance. Perhaps the chair was a blessing and a secret weapon in disguise. The blonde wished she could have thought of it sooner. As soon as Dr. Loisel turned his back to her, the blonde female kicked in between the 40-year-old evil doctor's legs hard. The leader went down in an instant and clutched his balls tightly, groaning in pain and yelling at the soldiers to come at her.

Lucy smiled softly. Escape was going to take longer than necessary.

* * *

"Lucille speaking." The blonde greeted the Master on the phone as she bounced towards the sharp end of the chain in the middle of the room, trying her luck at untying her bound wrists. She hopped over unconscious soldiers, some she landed on. They wouldn't mind; they were probably dead anyways. Sandwiched in between her ear and shoulder was the female's phone; Lucy rubbed her wrists as the rope fell to the ground. The blonde reached into her dress, pulled out some gloves and wore them to avoid any evidence that might lead to her. Running to one of the computers, she booted it up and typed in the pass codes she'd learned and memorized; thanks to Levy's hacking skills. Moving the mouse, she clicked on the 'secret files' folder found on the right side of the screen and entered the pass code again. Lucy opened all of the files, pressed _Ctrl_ and _P _to print everything inside the folder. She waited a bit.

"I didn't need the team. I'm fine on my own." The blonde replied casually, checking her well-manicured nails for anything she might dislike. "Oh and uh, I've got Dr. Loisel on captive here. Send me a helicopter to come pick us up. Need anything else?" The blonde raised her eyebrow and giggled softly. "Another mission? Don't you think I'm in enough trouble as is?"

Lucy reached into the stack of bond papers and folded it into three-fourths. She grabbed a Sharpie from the pencil/pen holder and wrote on the piece of paper with her neat and wonderful cursive handwriting. _Lady Luck, xoxo. _

The papers were all printed and ready. Dr. Loisel was on the ground, bound and gagged and unconscious. A weapon she couldn't name was strapped to her waist and fully-loaded. See? She could handle things on her own. If only Master could believe that. "Oooh. Does this mission require me to travel?" Lucy smiled in excitement. She just absolutely loved travelling to other countries; to her, it was paradise to see the different sights and the people and the language and the –oops, she was babbling in her head again. The blonde stuck her tongue out in disgust. "London? I don't want to go to London! Can't you assign someone else to do the mission? I need a break from all these secret agent stuff." Lucy whined and stomped her foot on the ground childishly. Her and her old habits; never seemed to fade. Her eyes went wide in shock. "A three-month mission?! To do what, exactly? How could a mission take _that _long?" Lucy's question was never answered as she could hear the police cruisers' sirens from inside the building.

"I need that helicopter NOW." She demanded, eyes wide.

.

* * *

The door was slammed open by a combat boot, which probably belonged to a member of the CSI team. He had a gun in his hands, a 1947 pistol that still worked like a charm, raised in front of him. He had a finger over the trigger; his dark eyes awake and alert for anything hidden in the darkness of the room. "Show yourself! No use hiding now!" He yelled in a loud and commanding tone of voice. He reached into the corner and flipped on the light switch. Approximately 23 soldiers were lying on the floor unconscious, some bleeding and some injured. None of them seemed to show movement. Walking inside, the man pushed the button on his walkie-talkie and spoke softly into it. "Get me a group of medics. Jesus, these soldiers are wounded badly. Whoever the culprit is, he surely knows what to do. No sign of evidence so far."

A few seconds passed by. _"Roger that, sir."_ A voice said.

The man examined the room quickly, alert for shadows or anyone hidden behind objects. He walked towards a computer station with one of the computers on. On the keyboard was a note with the words: _Lady Luck, xoxo. 2/16/13_ and a smiley face. He looked at it with complete and utter horror as he spoke into his walkie-talkie again. "Lady Luck strikes again."

* * *

**warning: **Don't look **behind** **you**.

**randomblabber: **My stories are shit. **Give me reviews** that'd say so. (Don't take that literally)

**author notes: **I am not dead. I am not alive. **I am Iron Man. **


End file.
